Low energy door operators as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 are typically used as manual doors. The door opens automatically by an action such as pressing an activation switch.
Installation of a low energy door operator is usually very expensive, since a typical installation requires an installer attaching a header to the frame of the door, which often requires custom mounting work, installing the operator in the header and installing door arms. Then, a licensed electrician is required to provide power to the door operator. The installer then has to return to complete “tune-in” of the door, including for example adjustments to ensure the door meets standard requirements.
Wind is a common cause of failure for exterior application swing door operators. The force of the wind on the door can cause the door to rapidly accelerate. When the door reaches the full open position all of the energy of the door must be absorbed in a very short period of time. These impact forces cause high stresses on the door operator, door arms, doors, doorframes, and mounting hardware. FIG. 15(a) illustrates a standard door operator mounting above the door, which causes very high stresses on the door aim linkages when the door is fully open and is forced by wind or a user and often causes significant problems since the arms are loaded in bending as well as in tension, causing high stresses on the door operator, causing failure of the operator or requiring the installation of an additional door stop.
Most available door operators provide different finishing options on the header, under the form of a large box, which mounts above the door and contains all of the electrical and mechanical components, which is a structural member of the system. Each door operator must be custom ordered to meet a desired finish.
There is a need in the art for door operator that mitigates the problems of the prior art.